The present invention relates to an inspection method and an inspection device used for inspecting a display device such as an organic EL display device and an active matrix substrate used for the display device.
As inspection methods for an organic EL display device, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 10-321367 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-348861 have been known as inspection methods for a passive matrix type organic EL display device, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-32035, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-40082, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-297053 have been known as inspection methods for an active matrix type organic EL display device.
When performing this type of inspection for a display device, each pixel is turned on and a pixel defect is judged based on current which flows thorough the inspection target pixel. In the display device, it is impossible to detect only current which flows through one pixel. This is because the interconnect is used in common by other pixels since a matrix interconnect is used.